


Blood

by louisethatcher5



Series: Bruise One Shots [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Jay gets into trouble and calls Cole for help but because of the love triangle, he is unsure whether he would come to his rescue.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Bruise One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157765
Kudos: 16





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 4

The ninja had spilt up about 5 months ago. They were now getting on with their normal lives. They were still very much heartbroken about what happened to Zane and refused to talk to each other. No calls. No messages. No letters. Nothing.

A lot had changed since they last saw each other. Nya had a new boyfriend named Rob. Of course, the news spread across Ninjago, which made Jay even more angry. He hated the fact that she was able to get over people so quickly. Jay, however, had taken 4 months to get over her. Now he just scowled at the TV whenever she came up.

Jay had a new TV show. He only performed once a week, on a Saturday night, and it live-streamed to the whole of Ninjago. The others never watched it though. Today was a Thursday. He was so bored and had nothing to do so he decided to watch the Star Farer trilogy again. He always watched it with a tub of ice cream, his favourite flavour was chocolate. However, he had no chocolate ice cream left in his freezer so he decided to go to the store to buy more.

On his trip there, he tried to lay low, hoping no one would recognise him. He thought he was fine until someone dressed in black approached from in front and stabbed Jay in the leg with a sharp knife. Jay winced in pain and fell to the ground, holding his leg.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

The person disappeared before Jay could see who it was. No one else was around so he couldn't ask for help. He decided to head home and call someone to help him. He thought it was no use calling the hospital as he felt as if he didn't need to go there for a stab in the leg. He quickly opened his front door, hopped inside and slammed it shut behind him. He fell to the floor by the door and managed to get his phone out from his back pocket.

He scrolled through his contact list and came across no one that would have been available at the time. Then he saw, 'idiot'. He smiled as he remembered he had saved their name as that in their phone ages ago. He thought before pressing the call button. What if they didn't pick up?

He shook it off and put the phone on load speaker as it rang. He placed the phone on the floor, the blood from his leg seeping onto his clean floor. He groaned, thinking no one would answer.

"Leave me alone," Someone spoke through the phone.

"Cole! Don't hang up! I need help!" Jay exclaimed.

"I don't have time for your jokes," He snarled.

"No, I seriously need help!" Jay shouted through the phone.

"With what, motormouth?" He replied sarcastically.

"Someone stabbed me in the leg, THAT'S WHAT!" Jay screamed angrily.

"Stabbed you?!" Cole exclaimed.

"YES! I NEED HELPPPPP," Jay repeated.

"Well where are you?!" Cole asked.

"At my house! I'll send you the address. Just come quickly, PLEASE!" Jay shouted.

"Okay, okay," Cole stated before hanging up.

Jay picked his phone up and messaged Cole his address. Jay remained on the floor, watching even more blood come out of the wound. About 5 minutes later, there was a loud knock at the door, startling Jay. He managed to move so that he could open the door. It swung open, revealing a very buff, scruffy black-haired boy. He peered down only to see a puddle of blood and a Jay who looked like he had been crying for an eternity.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Cole exclaimed, not looking away from the wound.

"Don't just stand there, Cole! HELP ME FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Jay yelled.

Cole closed the door and wrapped his arm around Jay. He picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. Cole placed Jay down against the wall and began looking for cloths.

"Where the heck do you keep your cloths in this place?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Cupboard under the sink," Jay replied between breaths.

"Are you seriously hyperventilating right now?" Cole frowned.

"YES, COLE, WHAT IF I DIE?!" Jay shouted.

"You won't die!" Cole replied.

"I MIGHT, YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Cole placed the cloth on the wound and pressed down hard. Jay screamed in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT STOP HURTING! NOT MAKE IT HURT LIKE HELL!" Jay screamed.

"I have to put pressure on it to make it stop bleeding!" Cole told him calmly.

"Is it working?" Jay asked, trying to steady his breathing.

Cole lifted the cloth a little; it was covered in blood.

"NOPE." Cole began to panic.

Jay began hyperventilating again and looked Cole in the eye. Cole glanced up.

"Is everything supposed to go dark?" He asked wearily.

"No," Cole's eyebrows creased with worry.

"MAKE THE BLEEDING STOP, COLE!" Jay screamed.

"I'M TRYING!"

After a few minutes, Jay still wasn't calm and now Cole was hyperventilating too. What if he couldn't save Jay after all?

"Does it hurt?" Cole asked after a minute.

Jay nodded instantly, "What do you think?!"

"We need to get you to a hospital," Cole stated.

"No, it's just a cut," Jay told him with a fake smile, "I've had worse."

"How can you possibly have worse than THIS?!" Cole exclaimed.

Jay shrugged, "Has it stopped bleeding yet?"

"Let me think... NO," Cole shouted, putting more pressure on it.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Cole, I really appreciate it," Jay smiled through breaths.

"No problem, buddy. I still hate you though," Cole smiled back.

Jay smiled. His smile quickly faded, his arms fell to his side. His eyes closed shut. It took a moment for Cole to realise what was happening.

"Jay?" Cole frowned.

There was no response.

"Did you just die? Jay? JAY? Oh my goodness. He's dead. What do I do?! Jay are you actually dead? Jay?????? Jaaaaaaay? Dude? Bro? Buddy? I don't hate you. Please don't be dead. Omg he's dead," Cole froze.

A smirk formed on Jay's face. This caught Cole's attention.

"OH MY GOSH! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Cole snarled.

Jay burst into laughter.

Cole shook his head in anger, "I'll just let you bleed to death then."

"No, no, I'm sorry!" Jay giggled.

"But you seriously better not die on me," Cole told him.

"I guess they got a lucky shot," Jay smiled.

Cole nodded, "Next time, don't call me over to find you in a pool of your own blood."

"Next time?" Jay frowned.

"Well you obviously called _me_ for a reason, right?" Cole winked.

A slight blush formed on Jay's cheeks. He glanced down at the wound.

"You need to keep pressure on it!" Jay exclaimed.

"I am keeping pressure on it!" Cole replied.

Jay looked at Cole once again. He felt his heart leap a little. He moved his head towards Cole and placed a hand on his cheek. Cole frowned. Jay leaned in, connecting their lips. Cole took a moment to realise what he was doing but then sunk into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Cole looked down at the wound anxiously.

"I really think we should get you to a hospital," Cole repeated.

"Fine. You win, ma'am," Jay joked.

"I still hate you," Cole smirked.


End file.
